


Sara!!! On Ice

by alienboyv



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sappho basically came into my room and was like "make a yoi fanfic w/ lesbians", and i was like "k for the lesbians", bc lesbians deserve better!!, i lov u!!, if ur a lesbian reading this ur a cutie!!]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienboyv/pseuds/alienboyv
Summary: It felt like air, it felt like the world was spinning, it felt like a million words, it felt..Lovely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so we all know Sara's outfit but here's Mila's] https://www.google.com/search?q=professional+ice+skating+outfits&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj2-frkhMHcAhVCXK0KHZSQCHwQ_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=635#imgrc=SP2ahA9UbB2wMM [hint: i dont know how to give a short link h elp] it took me forever to find i lov it?? she would wear it
> 
> also btw idk Mila's b-day?? I looked it up and i couldnt find it?? im gonna make it April 19th [1998 of course bc that is her b-year] until we find out :/ also btw we already know Sara & Mickey's b-day [September 13, 1994] so!!
> 
> ALSO ALSO i tried to figure out what days were Worlds 2015 but i couldnt so i just went with the 2016 days so yeah!!

They were 14 when it first happened.

"She's really cute."

"Really? What about the guy next to her?"

"Yeah, I mean he's _alright_?" Mickey nodded.

"Would you date her?" Sara spit out her drink.

"What? No!" She screeched.

"Why would you think that?" He shrugged. "Mickey.."

"You thought she was cute?"

"She is _but_ \--" He cut her off, she groaned and asked, "Food later?"

He nodded. They started skating as the per usual.

 

\---

 

"So, Sara! How does it feel to be 18?"

"Shut up, Mickey! You are too!" She giggled.

"So? How's it for _you_?" He waggled his eyebrows and she playfully pushed his shoulder.

"I don't know? I've been 18 for _14 hours_ , what do you expect from me? Yep! It's so different?" She fell off the bed, laughing at her own joke, cause what else do you expect?

"Don't know, but hey? You wanna watch skating?" Mickey turned on the T.V and sat down watching men's figure skating.

"So, has Viktor won yet or has he won yet?"

"He hasn't gone yet, you fool." Mickey said in a deathly dark voice which was not threatening one bit.

"I have been paying attention to women's skating more anyways."

"So? You found your wife on there yet?"

" _Mickey!_ "

 

\---

 

And so it happens again when they're 19, expect...

"Mickey!! I'm so proud of you!" He had won a silver!! _Now_ she can't remember, but.

" _Sara!_ " He hugged her and let him and her to the ground " _Wow_." 

They hugged and hugged until they had to push each other away because they couldn't breathe. "So? How're you doing?" Mickey smiled and started explaining how his week had been, which, from what she heard, sounded great.

A boy who looked about 13 walked up "Hey, you!" He pointed at Sara and put a hand on his hip "Yeah?" _This kid looks very threatening for 13..wait a second, is that Yuri P--_

"The old hag over there says you're cute and that she would like to talk to you!" Sara laughed and said "Old Hag? I'm not exactly sure who're you're talking about." She was sweating at the least because _Who? Viktor, no hag is usually feminine and he said "she", and that also crosses out Georgi, the only one left is--_

"Mila, Mila Babicheva." The 16-year-old said calmly, she looked a little flustered but other than that _fine_.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you, Sara's the name." She smiled and stuck a hand out. "Just to make sure, because I drink now and again, you're at least 18, right?" Mila scoffed and spoke cheerfully "16, turning 17 on the 19th, but don't mind me I'll still drink."

This was going to be a nice friendship.

 

\---

 

"So, you're going to the Banquet, right?" Mila said not looking up from her phone.

"You bet, I'm going because Phichit can't go and he wants pictures."

"It's just a Banquet, what could happen?" Sara shrugged "Who knows?"

"So? You wanna be my date to the banquet, cutie?" Mila slyly said, happily enjoying Sara laughing at that notion. "Pffft! Oh my god! Mila you are 17!" Mila made a mock-offended face "I'll be 18 in four months! How dare you?" 

"Sure, we'll go with Mickey breathing down my neck, well our necks." Mila laughed "Oh god."

 

\---

 

The rest is _history_.

**Author's Note:**

> sO I HOPE U ENJOY THIS!! AAAHHH!! I love Mila n Sara so,,
> 
> yEAH
> 
> ;*


End file.
